wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Chess event
is an encounter in Karazhan where the raid plays a sort of chess match against Medivh. The pieces represent units used during the First War. The kings are represented by King Llane Wrynn and Warchief Blackhand. The queens are represented by a Conjurer and a Warlock. The bishops are represented by a Cleric and a Necrolyte. Knights are represented by a Warhorse and Wolf. Rooks are represented by a Water Elemental and a Doomguard. Pawns are represented by a Footman and a Grunt. Talk to your respective faction (Horde or Alliance) king piece to start the game. Each raid member can control any member of the chess board and each piece on the chess board has different capabilities. They don't all follow the standard movements you would expect from a chess piece on a chess board. You can dismiss your current piece and change to another piece, however, you will suffer a 15 second debuff that doesn't allow you to control another piece. The objective is to kill the enemy King before they kill yours. At the end of the event, a Dust Covered Chest appears with the loot. Overall this is a very easy fight: it has been soloed on many occasions. If Karazhan is not being done a certain week, or if a player with the ability to stealth misses out, they can stealth to the game and solo it. *From 2/20/07, the Arcane Guardians see through stealth, making it much more difficult to stealth this event. It is not impossible, but it can only be done by a rogue with the Vanish ability, and a large amount of Limited Invulnerability Potions. It took this writer 6 hours of attempts to accomplish. If you fail, the chess board is reset and you can try again after a short delay. NOTE: There is an issue that makes the players unable to reset a game that was started after the event was already done, applying Game In Session debuff with a complete silence effect in the room and that above. This makes it very hard to encounter the following packs of Fleshbeasts. Soft reset will work. Even though very tricky. A rogue can enable the raid to continue even with having the debuff on. Have the entire raid stand outside the entrance doors to the chess event, while the rogue stealths past the exit doors. He/She has to wait for the patrolling fleshbeast to go up to Medivh's Chamber (on the left) and pull the 2 fleshbeasts sitting there. Even with the debuff you can still shoot or throw to pull. Now all the rogue has to do is sprint back to the group whom are outside the entrance without the debuff. Repeat this step with the patrol and now your group can proceed through to the Prince. Note that the fleshbeasts move faster than a sprinting rogue. Alternatively you can have a warlock or hunter pet perform the same distanced pulling action. Chess Piece Abilities Most of the information below is translated from a Chinese post Source The Horde and Alliance chess pieces' skills basically mirror each other, only the animation differs. Each chess piece will auto-attack whoever it faces, and it can move, use abilities or change the direction it is facing. The cooldown for each move is 5 seconds. There is a minimum shared cooldown of 5 seconds for every skill. *'King' High Health/High Damage **Frontal Cleave: Deals 4,000 damage to 3 enemy units in front of you. Cooldown 5 secs. ***Range: 1 square forward, affects at most 3 chess pieces (including 2 chess pieces at 45 degrees in front) **Heroism: Grants 50% increased damage to all allied humanoids in range. Cooldown 15 secs. ***Range: 1 space, affects pieces on all 8 adjacent spaces, does not affect self. **Move: Moves the king 1 space **The first side to kill the opponent's King wins. *'Queen' Medium Health/High Damage **Skill 1: Deals 4000 damage to any chess piece, Cooldown 5 secs. ***Range: 4 squares in any direction parallel to the chessboard squares, or 3 squares in a 45 degree diagonal direction. **Skill 2: Deal 6000 damage to any chess piece and all hostile chess pieces adjacent to target. Cooldown 15 secs. ***Range: 4 squares in any direction parallel to the chessboard squares, or 3 squares in a 45 degree diagonal direction. **Move: Moves the queen 4 squares in any direction parallel to the chessboard squares, or 3 squares in a 45 degree diagonal direction. **Major damager. *'Priest' Low Health/Low Damage **Skill 1: Heals any chess piece for 6000 Hp. Cooldown 10 secs. ***Range: Half the length of the chess board. **Skill 2: Deals 2,000 damage to 3 enemy units in front of you. Cooldown 5 secs. ***Range: 1 square forward, affects at most 3 chess pieces (including 2 chess pieces at 45 degrees in front) **Move: Moves the Priest 1 square. **Only healer. *'Knight' Medium Health/Low Damage **Skill 1: Deals 3000 damage to a target 1 square in front. Cooldown 5 secs. ***Range: 1 square. **Skill 2: Reduces damage of all adjacent hostile chess pieces by 50%, last for 10 secs. Cooldown 5 secs. ***Range: 1 square, all 8 adjacent squares. **Move: Moves the Knight 2 square forward or 1 square diagonally. **Good Meatshield. *'Tower' Low Health/Medium Damage **Skill 1: Deals 3000 damage to all adjacent hostile chess pieces. Cooldown 5 secs. ***Range: 1 square, all 8 adjacent spaces. **Skill 2: Reduces damage done to self by 50%, last for 5 secs. Cooldown 5 secs. ***Range: Self **Move: Moves the Tower 1 space. **Good Damager but need careful use. *'Pawn' Low Health/Low Damage **Skill 1: Deals 1000 damage to a target 1 square in front. Cooldown 5 secs. ***Range: 1 square. **Skill 2: Absorbs 500 damage. Lasts 5 secs. Cooldown 5 secs. ***Range: Self **Move: Moves the Pawn 1 square. **Cannon Fodder Strategy The first moves you should make are to move forward the 4 central 'pawns' (In the front row) out 2 spaces. This will allow for your king, queen, and elementals to move forward. The healers (The units next to the king and queen) need to stay a few squares back from the king to main heal him. The king has a large frontal cleave, as well as heroism, which boosts nearby unit's attack speed. The objective is to nuke the other team's healers(queen, elementals and knights are good for this), and then ignore all other pieces while moving onto the king--his health will go down drastically once they are dead. A chest with the loot will appear once the enemy king is down. Afterwards the pieces are reset and you can play a friendly game vs your own raid (G1 vs G2), do not do this unless you're done with the raid, as you get the "silence" debuff, which makes clearing the next room pretty difficult. Medivh cheats Medivh will randomly heal his king (and possibly all the other pieces) to full HP, and can quickly turn the tide of the encounter – or at least prolong it. This occurs randomly. Loot External Links Category:Instance:Karazhan